


Different worlds collide

by Cheekycheesecake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekycheesecake/pseuds/Cheekycheesecake
Summary: You are a servant for the Shimada clan. You were since you were a child, you where taken away from your parents after they gave you away to clear their debt. You met Hanzo once when you were a child, and it didn't go down well. Now years later things have changed for the both of you. A new romance is about to bloom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello another Scion Hanzo x reader from me. I'm still not the best writer or story teller but I just do this for the fun of it. I am always open to constrictive criticism! :D 
> 
> I'm willing to post chapter two depending on this one goes
> 
> Fair warning this is a little cheesy, If I write a chapter two I will add more depth to the story. I already have some ideas how I will do it. If you have any suggestions please comment below :)

Being a servant in the Shimada castle was no easy job. All your work had to be perfect or you would face punishment. You have been servant to the Shimada clan for most of your life. You have been educated of course, you could read, write, do basic math and so on. You were by no means uneducated, but you could have had it better in that respect. Your life didn’t start out easy. 

Both your parents died while you were very young and they were in debt to the Shimada clan. They were murdered but not by the Shimada clan. Your parents were addicted to drugs and alcohol, they cared very little about you and only cared about when their next hit was. That’s how they got in debt with the Shimada clan in the first place was by taking out high interest loans to feed both their additions. Both of your parents stole and did sexual favors to get money. Your mother luckily was not on any drugs while she was pregnant with you. You father fell into drugs when he lost his job and he got your mother addicted to drugs after the stress of parenting and also the stress of having no money. 

When it was time to pay back the Shimada clan, they didn’t have enough to pay them back. They saw you behind the crack of the door looking at all of it unfold. The man working for the Shimada clan saw you and took pity on you. You were no older than 4 years old. You had no toys and very worn out baggy shirt. You looked like you have never smiled in your life. This was no place for a child. 

He looked back over at your parents with a vacant expression “I will clear your debt if hand over guardianship of your daughter to us. She will work for us till your debts are cleared” You parents agreed, and didn't even question it. They had no love for you. You would be better off working as a servant at the Shimada clan. At least that way you would be fed and clothed, and would have a better life. Even if it was work. They took you away and you didn’t kick up a fight to stay with your parents as you didn’t feel love for them. A few weeks later your mother overdosed and your father was murdered by another drug addict. You were never told about your parents death, but you didn't care.

 

 

You were the best at your job at your age. Always on time, never had sick days even if they did let you. You did things by the book, you were also a jobsworth sometimes. Much of the dismay of servants sometimes, but this was your way of honoring the Shimada clan. When you were a child, much younger than you are now. Something happened that put you in this mindset. Nothing that would be considered traumatic, but it did have an effect on you.

When you were a child, you were made to do basic jobs for the Shimada clan, nothing too straining for a child. One morning you were asked to carry the young master Hanzo’s quiver for him. You were a few years younger than he was, and he was still training alongside his younger brother Genji. You were just walking up the hill to get the training grounds for Hanzo’s target practice. 

While walking up the hill you lost your balance and fell right onto his quiver and broke some of his arrows. Hanzo snapped his head to face you with a face that could kill. He looked outraged with you. You could see a vein pop out his head, or so it seemed. He was red in the face and yelled at you. “Foolish girl! How could you fail such a simple task?” 

Tears started welling in your eyes up you looked up, and then bowed down to apologize to him “I’m so sorry Shimada-sama! It was an accident please forgive me.” Hanzo turned around and just said “Leave...your presence annoys me. I have no use for you, if you can’t even do a simple task like this.”

Your lips start to quiver and you’re trying to hold back your tears but no luck. You started to cry and you sniffled. You bow once more then leave as he requested. You run down the hill and stubble a bit as you couldn't see very well as tears were flooding your eyes and falling to the ground. This was hard for you to hear. Shot down by Hanzo and basically told you are of no use to the Shimada clan. This was enough for you to always make sure that the Shimada’s were always satisfied with your work. You didn’t want to let them down again. After that Hanzo forgot about it as you were just a servant and he had plenty of spare bows. He had the pressure of running a clan someday. 

 

 

______________________________________________

Years later

Now in your 20’s you were now one of the best servants in the clan. You dedicate yourself to be the best you could be with the life you were given. At least you didn’t have to live with your drug and alcohol addicted parents. Now an adult you could show them what you could offer to them for taking you in.Your debts was cleared years ago, but you didn’t have any money. You would stay there for a few more years till you had enough money to move away to your own plan in Hanamura.

 

It was a day just like the rest, little did you know it would be the day that would change everything. “(Y/N), the servant manager would like to see you as soon as possible” You turned over to your fellow servant. “Okay, I will attend to the matter right away then” You respond with a worrying tone a slight stutter. “What could they want? Am I in trouble?” You thought to yourself as your clutched your hands while walking to your boss. The walk there seemed to last a lifetime, thinking about they would want you for something so sudden.

You finally got to the office, you lifted your arm then knocked on the door and said your name. Once you were in, you bowed to your boss and you calmly said, “How can I be of assistance?” The manager looked towards you and requested “I would like to give you an opportunity. You have shown you are a very capable servant the past few years. It has not gone unrecognized. Lord Hanzo’s personal servant is retiring very soon. We would like you to become his new personal servant. I think you’re more than capable to handle it .” 

You just stood there for a few seconds speechless as you took in the words she said. Your mind started racing “They want me to be his personal servant? I mean I have not spoken to him since that time when I was a child. I have been avoiding him since then and I really don’t mess things up for him again. I also don’t want to disappoint my family if I decide to pass this”. You look your boss in the eye and just respond “Yes, it would be my honor” 

Your manager quickly replied “Excellent! We will start your training right away. Hanzo will be your new boss from next week when you have finished your training to be his new personal servant.” 

After explaining what you had to expect in the next few weeks you where excused and were allowed the rest of the day off to sort out your belongings to move to a private servants room by Hanzo’s room. You never had your own room before so it was going to be weird, and too quiet for the next few nights until you got used to it. 

You where bricking it! The boy...well man now who emotionally scarred you by mistake is now going to be your new boss. I mean he must have grown up since or he might be the same or maybe even worse, you didn't know. You might be biting more than you can chew, but you felt like you didn’t have a choice. You couldn’t let anyone down.

The next morning came and you started your training to become Hanzo’s next personal servant. Learning how he likes his clothes cleaned, how he likes his food, how to clean his bedchambers. Nothing too complicated so training wouldn’t take too long. You stayed up some nights as you were worried that Hanzo would be overly critical, he was with most things. Everything must be done by the book! “If I screw up this could mean the end of me” you thought. It was circling around your head. You could not shake it. 

The day came when you would talk to Hanzo for the first since you were a child. You made sure you met the highest standard so could avoid any grief if you got any. You looked at the cleaning timetable for the day, it was mostly just cleaning his bedchambers today, so you got off easy. It was a nice introduction for you to get used to your new rota. Hanzo was gone for the day on business. You still need to re-introduce yourself to him as you are his new personal servant after all. You were supposed to last week while training, but things kept popping up and Hanzo had bigger matters to attend to. Meeting you was not high on his list at all. You were just a servant that’s it, nothing more. 

You just finished cleaning his room. It was fit for a Shimada, the place was spotless. Suddenly the door opened. It was Hanzo Shimada himself! You stared at him in stunned silence then stood before him and spoke “Good afternoon Shimada sama, my name is (Y/L) (L/N). It’s a pleasure to meet you.I’m your new personal servant. It will be my highest honor to serve you” You bowed to him with your hands together in front of you . Hanzo just looked at you for a second when you risen back up. He was a little taken back, he thought you were very beautiful for a servant. He blushed slightly and his lips slightly parted while he took it in. You knew it was him but you barely recognized him from when he was a child. He grew up to be a quite bulky, handsome man with very well groomed hair and beard. 

“Very well, I see you have done good work cleaning my room. Seems like they have chosen well so far. My old personal servant knew the job very well. Never once has she disappointed me. I expect the same from you. Have you moved from the servants quarters to your own room near by?” Hanzo’s stood tall before you with his chest puffed out a little. He looked very captivating. You started to taken back and intimidated by him. He was the leader of the Shimada clan now, he was the decider of your fate. You felt insignificant compared to him. He was the leader most powerful clan leader of this region or even the whole of Japan, and you were just a simple servant born to serve of course. 

You knew the hierarchy well, you knew your place at the bottom and Hanzo’s was at the top. All you wanted to do is please him and not get into trouble. Just work to his standards and don’t fight his authority. He could kill you in one strike if he wanted, this always worried you. You never heard of servants getting killed here, but he could cover it up if he really wanted to. These were the thoughts that always haunted you about the Shimada clan. 

“Yes Shimada-sama, I am only a few feet away” Hanzo let out a small smile “Good, I have another meeting tonight and a get together in a few days. I would like you to attend the get together and help host to other men and women, by just pouring them drinks and so on. You smile back “It will be my utmost pleasure to do so.”

Hanzo went to get his formal clothing out as he was in his training gear and need to look smart. He didn't want to look messy for tonight's formal meeting. he went to his en-suite to change, “May help with anything else Shimada sama?” You asked. You were still standing there not wanting to look like clueless so you thought you would ask. Hanzo walked back out with just his pants on. He was shirtless and you could see how buff he was. You started to blush, his body was amazing to look at. Perfect abs, perfect pecs perfect everything. His tattoo caught your eye, you have never seen anything like it before. It was a beautiful looking tattoo full of amazing detail. 

“Yes, may you pass me my waistcoat, and tie?” surprised at how polite Hanzo was to you and snapping back to reality you went into his walk in closet to fetch them. You knew where you placed it as you remember cleaning in there too. You came back out while they were on the hanger still and neatly passed it to him. 

He took it and went back to his en-site to change. “(Y/N) Prepare for clan get together if you will. We have them every few weeks now so. The next one is in 3 days at 7pm. It’s not a formal meeting so you don’t have to worry too much about it, but we still want to keep a good image as the strongest clan. Make sure you are presentable still”

“Yes, Shimada sama, I will prepare for the get together” You walked back to your room beginning to shake a little. This was big! You never attended a meeting or clan get together. You were trained a few years back and practiced with the other servants. You went to your old manager to make sure you were up to scratch and if you forgotten anything. Even though they were not your boss anymore they did understand, and helped fill you in on what you needed to know for the get together. 

Everything was overwhelming you and you also had to take a step back so you don’t start to panic. You were thrown in the deep end and you thought you had it off easy. How silly of you to think anything is easy around here. 

The next few days not much happened apart from your normal cleaning duties. You got to know Hanzo more and more. He did speak to a lot to your surprise. “Why does he want to know me on a personal level? I’m just a servant after all.” You always thought when he spoke to you. One night he said that for your hard work to join him for a glass of sake after you finished your duties in his sitting area in his room. He told you a lot about himself and he asked about you. You said your life was not “interesting” and you did not bring up the past about your parents or what happened with him while you were both children, but you even shared a few laughs together. 

You both spoke about your interests and you said to him you always wanted to learn archery at some point in your life. Hanzo seemed to like this as then you had a full blown conversation about it. He loved the fact he had someone to talk to about it, and to show off his knowledge, a bit. You sat there awe the whole time as he told you all of his expenses. He even hinted that he would teach you one day. 

Little did you know Hanzo was growing rather fond of you, It was something captivating about you. It was more than his physical attraction. Hanzo just wanted to get to know you, any excuse to talk to you without coming across as odd. He could have forced you to be with him with the power he has, but he wanted to see if you had feelings for him back it would be real. Hanzo was starting to fall in love with you. He started to realize this and how quickly this was happening. He didn’t care if you were a servant at all, to him you were so much more.

Every Time you saw Hanzo after a while you would feel butterflies more and more. The thing was you couldn't let your growing affection to him get in the way of your duties. He was out of your league. You were a servant he was the most powerful man in Hanamura by a long shot. Why would he go for someone like you? Would anything come from it or would it just end in heartbreak? He was handsome, attractive, strong and charming. He could have any woman he wanted. Yes he could have any woman he wanted, he wanted you, but he would never force you into a relationship with him. He respected you too much to do it like that.

 

The night came and you got changed and put on some nice makeup on, you wanted to make a good first impression. The plan for the get together was straight forward enough. Pour empty glasses, entertain the guests and attend to them,nothing too much 

You walked down the hall looking down at your feet, and twiddling your thumbs. All the thoughts of you screwing up where going around your head non stop. Suddenly you bumped into something or someone. Not paying attention you bumped into the back of Hanzo! You looked up and Snapped into bowing and apologizing to him. “I’m so sorry Shimada sama, I was not paying attention at all!” Hanzo turned his head around and just responded with “It’s alright (Y/N) I can tell you’re nervous about tonight, but don’t worry, I know you can do it” 

You let out a small smile that Hanzo believed in you. For him this was a common practice. He had to make sure all the clans were on good terms this meant more power and more allies. Having drinks and having some fun with the other high up of other clans members made things easier. It makes everything feel more casual. Of course they had formal meetings, but this is much more casual and they could let loose, but not too much so that there’s tension. 

You follow Hanzo into the meeting room and everything was prepared. The room was full of bottles of sake and food. Once you step into the room everyone was already there waiting for Hanzo all eyes were on him. It didn’t bother him at all as he was the most powerful man in that room. You started to get really nervous and get a cold sweat, this was overwhelming for you. You felt like you were nothing, you no power. Anything could happen here and it could get covered up so easily. 

The night went smoothly and you poured drinks and so on. You started to calm down after people started letting loose after a few drinks. Hanzo kept checking in on you to see if you were alright from across the room. People were laughing and having a good time. One man named Kaito was more friendly than the others to the point he was grabbing your waist a lot and commenting on how “beautiful” you looked. It made you feel so uncomfortable! Hanzo was keeping an eye out and started to get impatient with him. The man was high enough in another clan to be there, Hanzo was never too keen on him but decided to civil for keeping the peace. He was known for being sleazy and was always hiring escorts and always putting the moves on a lot of women at his clans cost. He was a good clan member but he had noticeable flaws. As the night went on Kaito became more and persistent and getting more and more forward with you. He asked you to go for a walk with him around the Shimada castle and for a tour as it was his first time there. You had no choice as to accept his request. Hanzo noticed you leaving with him and he knew what his intentions were. He followed from a distance to make sure he didn’t pull anything. 

 

“Thank you (Y/N) for showing me around the Shimada castle, it’s my first time here. It’s nice to see such a beautiful castle shown to me by such a beautiful women” You felt really off by this comment, and wanted to get this over and done with. He was lying about this being his first time here. He wanted to get you alone and have his way with you. He thought because you were just a servant you could never say anything if anything did happen. Your very low ranking would mean nothing to anyone. Little did he know Hanzo had a very big soft spot for you and was willing to protect you from any harm. Hanzo didn’t care if he had to break a few bones to make sure of it. 

 

Your heart was pounding faster as you went to more secluded places in the castle. Kaito made sure that he subtly lead you away. Hanzo was only a few feet away at the time and was undetected.. He was also a master assassin after all. Kaito had little knowledge of any martial arts too, so Hanzo could slip right under him. 

As you let your guard down as you were both alone for a while now so the feeling of him wanting to do anything went away. At this point his was making you laugh and being charming to you. You thought to yourself “Maybe he’s just blunt, he seems harmless” 

Once that thought went though your head you grabbed you by your wrist and pushed into one of the empty dojo’s at the back of the gardens. As you were about to scream you slapped you around the face. Your cheeks grew hot and started to sting from the sudden pain. He placed a hand sharply over your mouth. You could hear the Kaito’s heavy breathing by your ear. It made you feel sick as the sudden rush of panic and adrenaline made you dizzy. 

You messed up big time. You let your guard down for a second and you let him lead you away from everyone else. He could do whatever he wanted and you could do nothing to stop him. He started to run his hands up inner thigh. You started to cry uncontrollably as you muffled into his palm. Tears were rolling over the back of his hand. He started to laugh and enjoy dominating you, and making you his. 

He lent into your ear and whispered “My dear, you’re too beautiful to be a servant here. You should be mine and mine alone. Why should you waste your time sucking Hanzo’s dirty cock when you could be with me and treated like a hime? Come with me tonight and you don't have to work another day in your life and you can be my whore instead!”

You started to shout “no” into his hands but it just turned into muffles. He started to kiss you behind your ear and start to nibble on it. It sent chills down your spine. He spun you around and slammed you agent the wall. He was about to rip everything you had on and have his way with you. 

Out of nowhere Hanzo grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. He let go of you immediately and started to choke. He looked up and Hanzo’s eyes were full of anger. With pure rage in his tone he asked “What makes you think a worthless pig like you can lay a finger on (Y/N)? You have disrespected me and this will not go unpunished!” 

Kaito started kicking and struggling and trying to get out of Hanzo’s grip. He started to wheeze “Why do you care so much Hanzo?! She’s just a servant here. What should you care if anything happened to her? She’s worth nothing to no one here, and nothing you!” Hanzo grip grew and then he threw him against the wall and beat him to a bloody pulp. 

You were leaning agent the wall in disbelief of what was happening right in front of you. You started to feel like this was your fault, and you shouldn't have let him lead you all the way out here on your own. When Hanzo was finished with him. Kaito could barely stand, Hanzo clearly broke his right arm and dislocated his collarbone. He had blood running from his head and his nose, you couldn't even recognize him anymore. Hanzo looked down at him and kicked him back to the floor and sinisterly hissed “Do not speak for me and say if (Y/N) is worth anything to me. She’s worth much more than you. if you ever come near (Y/N) or repeat what happened tonight I will END you” 

Kaito started to cower before Hanzo. Kaito got out of there as quickly as he could and he started limping like a newborn deer. You fall to your knees and continued sobbing. Hanzo got to your eye level, and put his hand on your shoulder and whispered some comforting words; “ I want you to know (Y/N) none of this was your fault, and you’re worth more than you could ever know. Let me and some of your friends take you back to your room, and talk with them if you need to” You looked at Hanzo and you went in for a hug and responded “Thank you Shimada sama for protecting me. I thought he was going to take me away from here...from you or even kill me” Hanzo returned the hug and you rested your head his neck. “You can call me Hanzo if we’re alone, I think we’re past formal addressing and last names. 

“I want to stay with you Hanzo, I feel so safe around you. You just proved that” Hanzo started to blush a little “Are you sure? I would have thought you would want to be around those you trusted and knew the most” You smiled back and mumbled into his neck You’re the one I trust the most, you picked up on what was going on and stopped him before he had his way” 

Hanzo got out his phone and informed that everyone must leave as there is an emergency he had to attend to. He picked you up bridal style and took you back to his room and informed you if you wanted to leave at anytime to see your friends or be alone you could at any time. He also asked if you needed anything to tell him right away so he can assist you. Hanzo knew that night he had fallen in love with you, After hearing Kaito say he would take you away made him enraged. He wanted to keep you safe and by his side. You were not a servant to him, but the love of his life. 

Once back at Hanzo’s bedroom he let you use his bathroom to take a shower or a bath whatever you needed most. He asked one of the other servants to grab you a night gown, and prepare a futon next to Hanzo’s bed for your return. As you were showing all the thoughts started to go around in your head. Why is Hanzo so protective over you? Does he have feelings for me or am I jumping the gun? I mean he his very handsome and strong...he's kind...he...I think...oh no! I can’t! He's my master he will never see me for a lover.” You put your heart over your chest as you felt your heart pound.

You dry yourself off and you look nightgown. Hanzo lightly knocks on the door “I have your nightgown for you ready. I will pass them over to you quickly” You let the door open enough for him to slip his hand in and you grab the nightgown from him. You quickly grab your dirty clothes and leave the bathroom. “Hanzo I am just going to quickly put these old clothes in my room to clean later on” Hanzo smiled and nodded “Do you need anything else (Y/N)?” You let out a small laugh and say “I’m your servant not the other way around, no need to worry yourself” Hanzo walked over to you and he lifted you by the chin and reassured you “I feel like I am partly responsible for this, I should have told that worthless scum to leave sooner. None of this is your fault in case you were ever thinking that” 

You looked back at Hanzo and tears started to fill your eyes. Hanzo took you in for a hug and you dropped your dirty clothes carelessly on the floor. You buried your head into his chest and began to sob again. You felt safe enough around Hanzo to be vulnerable. All this time you were so scared of Hanzo, and wanted to be away from him. Now you never wanted to leave his side. “Hanzo...please may I sleep next to you tonight” You snapped your eyes open realizing what you just asked! You got caught up in the moment, how silly of you to think that Hanzo would want to sleep next to you.

Hanzo put his left hand over your cheek and lifted your head to meet his eyes “Yes...of course. All I want for you is to feel safe tonight” You sighed with relief as you thought you made a mistake impulsively asking him that. “ I must change of these clothes and they still have blood all over them. I will be back soon” Hanzo replied.. You stepped away from him and sat down on his bed as Hanzo left for the shower. You were stuck in your own thoughts thinking maybe he might feel something for you too? Despite all that’s happened you now feel happy and safe now you have the most powerful clan leader in the region protecting you. 

What he said to you all those years ago seemed like a very distant memory, almost like a bad dream.. He’s clearly a different man now. You can’t help but start falling for him. You knew that your love will more than likely never happen, but you can always be there for him.  
Hanzo came back into the room with just his bathrobe on. He noticed you were sitting on his bed. He would love to take you and show you how man should treat a woman, with respect, compassion and love. This was not his night, he didn't want to try anything as you just went through all that. He maybe sleeping in the bed same as you, but that does not give him consent to do anything or even touch you. 

He walked over to you and you stood up, you looked into his eyes and put your hand on his cheek. “Thank you Hanzo, for saving me” He put his hand over the hand you put over his cheek. His heart was pounding all he wanted to do was kiss you and have you in his arms at that moment. Before you both knew it you were gravitating towards one another and your lips touched. Hanzo Stepped right before you and embraced you. Soon your kisses filled the room and you both become consumed by romance and and need for each other. You both slipped your tongues in each others mouths, your tongues danced together. 

You wanted more so you stopped kissing Hanzo at looked up at him. Your eyes full of need for him. He grabbed the cord of your nightgown and then gestures that he wanted to take it off “May I?” Hanzo asked. You were already red in the face, and the thought of Hanzo’s chillzled body before you made your mind run wild with lust. He grabbed the cord and undid it for you and let it drop to the ground and you did the same back to him. He was nakid right in front of you. All the thoughts of sorrow were now gone. All you wanted was Hanzo. Adrenaline started to pulse throughout your body. You started to feel warm as you were looking at Hanzo’s throbbing cock. 

 

You both started to kiss and Hanzo put his hand on your lower back and you slowly placed you on his bad on to your back. He whispered gently in your ear “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do” You didn’t answer him, you just started to kiss him again. This was the most thrilling thing to have ever happened to you. Hanzo started to lightly suckle on your neck and made his way down. You were already very wet and wanted Hanzo to take you. Nothing could prepare you for this but, at the same time you didn’t really need to. Hanzo was looking after you and would not do anything you didn’t want to do. 

Once he made his was between your legs he started to gently lick your sensitive wet folds. It felt so good! You sent chills all over your body and you started to arch your back in pleasure. He grabbed the side of your thighs and you let out a soft moan “h-anzo” You put your hands on head and started to run your fingers in his black hair. The sensation of his beard just made things more pleasurable for you. 

He started to suck on your clit and that’s where the fun began. You never done anything like this with anyone before, you never had time or even met anyone you were interested in, you simply never had the time. Now you where under Hanzo Shimada and he was joyfully eating you out like it was his last meal. You could hear Hanzo moan too and it just made you go over the edge a bit. All of a sudden a massive surge of pleasure came over you, What was this?! You started to moan loudly and started to bend your knees up and spread your legs more. “Oh, god Hanzo, please, whatever you’re doing do not stop” 

Hanzo knew what he was doing and he wanted you to cum for the first time. You lent your head back and just let your orgasm take over you. It happened so fast, but you and Hanzo were far from over. You rolled your eyes back “Han..zo what’s…?” You moaned. It left you wanting more. You wanted Hanzo inside you. Once Hanzo was done eating you out and he crawled up to your eye level as you were lying on the bed. Hanzo looked at you in the eyes as your face was bright red and your breathing was heavy and you were still in the afterglow of your orgasm. You put your hand on Hanzo’s cheek and let out a chuckle. 

“Are you ready (Y/N)?” Hanzo was lined up and ready to take you. His cock was already producing precum. Hanzo wanted you so badly now. You smile and say “Yes, I’m ready” Hanzo placed his forehead on yours and then he tilted his head to kiss your neck tenderly. Hanzo ran his hands from your hips to your thighs and spreading your legs apart for access. He put the tip of his throbbing cock on your otter walls and slowly placed his cock in your vagina. He didn't want to overwhelm you, and he let you august. You let out a small moan with slight pain and pleasure. You were not used to this, and you left so full. You become very wet from your oragam and it made it easier for you to take his dick. 

Hanzo put his hands back on your hips and started to thrust into you slowly. You felt so tight as your vagina started to pulsate around his cock. Hanzo put his head beside your neck. You both were in a pool of pleasure and love. All Hanzo wanted was to passionately make love to you for the first night together rather then just have kinky sex. He wanted to remember this. Don’t get Hanzo wrong he did want to try other things you both might like together but for now he just wanted to remember this moment making love to you. 

Hanzo grabbed your hand and put next to your head while you both enjoyed every moment of this. He started to pick up his pace as he saw you were getting adjusted. You started to moan loudly as the pleasure was taking over you once more. You wrapped your arms around him and placed your head on his shoulder. This felt amazing, every second of it you could feel Hanzo pure attraction to you. 

Hanzo was close to climaxing you could hear his moaning and breathing became harder and loader. He was really starting to pump into you now. “Fuck (Y/N), you’re too beautiful, and you feel amazing around my cock!” Hanzo voice became a little raspy after his moaning, shouting and drinking from the get together. Suddenly Hanzo rammed his cock as deep as he could before pumping his hot cum inside you. 

Hanzo collapsed next to you, both of you were sweating. You never felt so wanted before in your life. A servant to now being a lover to the head of the Shimada clan. On the outside it looked like you were just having sex with him to earn his favor so it was best if people in the castle didn’t know about this. You could tell them the truth but they would just think you’re lying. You were more than just having sex with Hanzo, you were someone who would be there for him and not just as a clan relation. You both needed love, both from different worlds but needed one another. This was happening fast but sometimes that what happens when you fall in love with someone who is also in love with you in return. It’s true you only just got to know each other but it feels like you’ve both know each other for a lifetime. 

Hanzo rolled began to spoon you and got you into his strong muscular arms. You felt so safe when he did this. You forgot all that happened tonight, as Hanzo made you feel safe and valued like no one else ever has. 

“You are always welcome here with me (Y/N). Don’t ever feel like you’re not safe anymore. You’re not my servant anymore, but something so much more. It’s best to act like you’re still my servant for now in front of other clan members. I wish it didn’t have to be like this, but they would not approve of this. You would think I would be free to choose who I’m with as the leader of the Shimada clan. I’m sorry it has to be this way but it’s for the best” Hanzo hugged you harder and kissed you tenderly on the back of your head, he did feel bad that the clan elders would not approve but he didn’t care, he would find a way to make it work. People would find out eventually.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hanzo embrace your new found love for one another, but will the elders let Hanzo love the women he chooses?

Morning sunlight cracked through the curtains. You look at Hanzo’s watch it's 8am. “Oh crap, I’m late getting up to attend hanzo!” You shot up and then realized “Oh yeah, I’m ready here, and given what happened last night I don’t think I have to worry. I should get to work anyway as I’m still a servant.” 

You looked over and Hanzo was still asleep. Even if you and Hanzo are now lovers you still have to make sure people don’t find out about you, and him. What he said was right, you need to act like nothing is happening between you both as heartbreaking and unfair as it is for you both. You got up and you felt Hanzo grab you by the waist. “You don’t have to start work today. I can always say you were still in shock from last night.” You turn over to him with a saddened look in your face “I’m sorry Hanzo, but if I don’t work they would know something is wrong. If I said I couldn't work they would have punished me. They are very strict on us, and would expect you to punish me for it” 

Hanzo brought you towards his chest, and put his head on your shoulders. “You’re right, but don't be too hard on yourself today. Pretend to work as normal” Hanzo kissed you on the neck and hugged held you in his arms. “However (Y/N) I will need you to attend for me tonight” Hanzo started to smirk as he had an idea, “I have a private onsen, I do need someone to clean around it, so I will give you that task today. It will be the last task you do today, then I will use the onsen once you’re finished. Then you will join me, as its private it will just be me and you” 

Your face began to flush into a deep red. Hanzo invited you into his onsen, his PRIVATE onsen. You have never been used one before. Only cleaned the ones in the Shimada castle. You knew he had one as you cleaned around it before you became his personal servant. 

Hanzo passionately kissed you again. “By the look on your face I would say you’re looking forward to it, no one has ever joined me before” You turn over to him and began to chuckle. “I have never been in one before and to be in one with you alone is overwhelming for me, in a good way of course”

You got out of Hanzo grasp and you had to sneak back into your room in your bathrobe to get your normal servant uniform. If you got caught with just bathrobe on leaving Hanzo’s room, people would know what’s going on. Luckily the hall was empty and you ran to your room, got ready and started your day. You were late as you should have started at 6am, but Hanzo said before you left the room he would say that you had to attend to something else he asked you to do if anyone asked. 

The day went on, but you felt light as air! You did your jobs perfectly and joyfully. People didn’t know what happened with Kaito last night and people did start asking Hanzo what happend to make him end the get together. He just said it was confidential with him the clan elders. People had no choice but to leave him alone after that.   
You and Hanzo did your normal duties for the day. Then the time came when you had to clean the onsen, you got really existed and a little nervous. Falling in love really gets your adrenaline pumping. It’s a nice change from thinking about not disappointing Hanzo and the rest of the higher ups in the clan to now thinking about spending time with him. You never thought in a million years Hanzo would pay any interest in you never mind fall for you.

It was getting late it was around ten o’clock. You finished cleaning and you sat down taking a quick break. As you where in your own world staring at the clear starry sky you hear a familiar voice. “I see you have finished your tasks and have done an exceptional job as usual my dear” You smile and blush as you immediately recognize Hanzo’s voice. To you in your loved up state his voice was like a smooth high grade sake he likes to share with you.

You turn over to him and he’s standing there naked. It was like seeing him naked for the first time again. You really could not get into your head how good Hanzo’s body looked all those years of training have left Hanzo with chiseled body. In your gawking Hanzo interrupted you, and laughed “Like what you see?” You snap out your day dream, but all this still feels like a dream, sometimes it’s hard to tell. “Yes, I do very much so. You’re very captivating.” You let out a grin, you feel like a smitten school girl. This was all so new to you as you never had time for this sort of thing working for the Shimada clan when you were a teenager, It was like a fairy-tale romance. 

“I will wash up before I get into the onsen, I see you have already done that, so I will be quick” You walk pass Hanzo walking as if you were as light as air. Hanzo looks over at you with a smug look and he winks at you stuttley. When you get to wash room you strip off and leave your clothes in a basket next to Hanzo’s. You sit down and run the water all over yourself, and start to think if this might become a regular thing. Even though you never used an onsen and don’t know if you will like it, you’re sure that a warm bath with Hanzo sounds like an absolute luxury to any women who are lusting after him. 

You walk in a little shy at first in front of Hanzo in the onsen. Even though no one could see you it felt weird been outside naked. Hanzo was already sat in the onsen, with his arms over the back of it. His body was welcoming you to him in the onsen. You hop right next to him slowly as your naked body gets used to the warm temperatures of the water. It felt spectacular! The warmth from all your work melted away, you felt so relaxed. This bath was heaven! 

Hanzo Began to move much closer to you and put his arm around you. You embraced it and put your head on his pecs with the start of his tattoo on it. You closed your eyes and took in every moment of it. It felt like nothing could get you out this moment. Hanzo got his other hand and put in on your thigh. “This is so nice Hanzo...I’m not sure if I deserve this” Hanzo looked down to you and with a thrown with a bit of sadness in his eyes replied “and what makes you say that?” you look back up at him “I’m not sure Hanzo, I’m just doing my job to please the Shimada clan. I shouldn't not after…” You stop yourself mid sentence not wanting to mention what you did when you were young. “He might ask you to leave!” You started to panic slightly as your paranoia, and overthinking got the better of you. “After what? What is on your mind my dear (Y/N)” Hanzo lifted your chin as kissed you on the cheek. 

You take a breath in and decide just to take the plunge in telling in him. There’s no point in hiding it, if it was that bad he would have remembered you and got you punished! You were worried for weeks about getting a punishment for breaking his bows back then. 

“Alright Hanzo I shall tell you. When we were younger, I’m not sure if you would remember that moment, but I was carrying your quiver full of your bows. As I was going up the hill I fell over and fell on them, breaking a few. You said to me “Foolish girl! How could you fail such a simple task?” I was devastated! The clan that took me in after my so called parents couldn't take care of me, I was so disappointed with myself. I made such a stupid mistake. I’m sure you won’t remember as it was a long time ago ,and you other matters to worry about.”

Hanzo face looked very confused for a second and he trying to remember that day. He was silent and his grip grew a little knowing he had ever spoken to you in that manner. Then after digging through old memories, he did remember the one time one of the child servants carried his quiver, falling on the arrows and then breaking them. After that he didn’t trust anyone to carry them after that. Hanzo looked into your eyes with a guilty look in his eyes. He kissed you again on the forehead. 

“I do remember, it was after I didn’t trust anyone to carry any of my weapons after that. I was angry that they would let someone be so careless. I must do the rare thing and apologize for what I said to you. I truly am” Hanzo had a look on his face no one else has ever seen...guilt. Hanzo was always so sure of himself and never shown vulnerability to anyone before. He must always keep the image that he had to mentally unbreakable. It was hard sometimes, having no one to open up to. 

“I’m sorry (Y/N) for also showing my weaker side” You looked back at him and lifted his head with your hands on both cheeks. “Look, Hanzo...I forgive you. I mean if you didn’t do what you did I might not be here now. It made me want to everything perfectly to avoid shame. They saw how “good” I was and they asked me to be your servant. If it wasn't for that I wouldn’t have known you like I do now. Secondly its not weakness at all to show you’re vulnerable sometimes. We’re all still human. Even if for now you can’t show this side to anyone else, please remember that you can be vulnerable in front of me and I will be always here. You don’t have to face it alone anymore” You looked back at him love and compassion he has never seen before, the smile you’re given him has lifted his world. 

 

Hanzo in return held your face and went in for a deep, passionate kiss. To show you without words that he loved you. He is a strong person indeed but it was a nice change for someone to finally show love, and care towards him. He was well respected, he could have whatever he wanted. In return for that power he must always hold an image of being a strong leader. Hanzo knew pain just like you have after been forced to kill Genji by the elders. 

Your whole world was now different and now what it seemed.Having the simple day in and day out same old life as a servant has gone. You wanted to leave once you had the money to get a place in Hanamura, and start a life you always wanted. Now You didn’t want to leave because of Hanzo and your love for one another. 

“Thank you (Y/N)” you never heard Hanzo’s voice so soft and full of joy before. You were seeing a side of Hanzo no one else has ever witnessed. Hanzo looked you dead in the eye and said “I love you” 

Your eyes widened, your mouth gaped open. This was the first time you heard him say those words. Time started to slow down, tears started to fill your eyes. It was full of joy. Never have you felt so happy to hear those words. You knew he did love you in your heart, but you didn’t want to jump to conclusions. This sealed the deal with you both. After a second that seemed like a lifetime for Hanzo you responded with a kiss on his lips and spoke “I love you too” 

You both went in for a very intimate hug. Enjoying one another's touch. The night was perfect it was like a dream that you never wanted to end. Your life has now changed, but is it for the better? Only time will tell. You both sat there for a while just looking at the stars as the moonlight hit the water in the onsen. It looked so beautiful to you, everything was perfect, you enjoyed every second of it. 

 

“It’s getting late now (Y/N), I think it’s time we should return. Would you care to join me in bed tonight once again?” Hanzo stood up and offered his hand to help you up. You grab his strong but yet soft hand. You respond to his question with a “Yes” You both dry yourself and put your bathrobes on, and sneak back to Hanzo’s room. No one saw you both as everyone was already resting for the night. 

You both went into bed and started to spoon once again, but you could feel Hanzo’s penis gently push on to you. He didn’t pressure you into doing anything, but he also didn’t hide the fact he was getting aroused by your naked body pressing against him. You turn to face him, and this time you wanted to please him. Not as a servant, but as his lover.

Hanzo welcomed your kiss, soft to begin with then you put your tongue gently in his mouth. It started to become wet and messy. You grabbed his throbbing member, and started to pump up his shaft. Hanzo let out some soft moans. His moans started to get you wet in return. You looked down and thought this time it was time for you return the favor. 

 

You pushed Hanzo’s shoulder so he would be lying on his back. You lifted the sheets off and started to leave a trail of kisses down until you got to his crotch. You started to kiss the head of his cock and then started to play with the end with end of your soft tongue. His cock was uncontrollably throbbing, and precum was starting to drip out. As you started to rub up and down you put your mouth over it sucking it gently. It went into your wet mouth deeper and deeper and started to make your saliva tangy. To help yourself out you hold the bottom of his cock, as you went to town on it. Hanzo put his hands on your bobbing head. 

His head was tilted back as you pleased him. His breathing was heavy, he was moaning your name. Hanzo was impressed with your work and what you were doing to him. Hanzo looked down at you. Your lips were swollen, and saliva coming out the side of your lips. You look up to meet Hanzo’s eyes, he was sweating, and panting. 

“(Y/N) would you like to try something?” You suck up his cock before letting out a popping sound as it left your lips and mouth. You nod in agreement, and Hanzo turns you over so your vagina is meeting his face but his cock is still near your face. He started to lick your wet folds and you got the idea what he wanted to do. You continue you suck his hard cock once again. He put his hands on your ass and proceed to lick you out. Your wet pussy tasted so good and sweet to him. He couldn’t stop himself now while you were sucking his cock. 

You both started to pick up the pace. Then the familiar feeling of an orgasm started to creep up once again. You started to muffle as you were sucking his dick. Having his dick in your mouth while you were about to climax felt good. You mouth was full of precum mixed with your saliva. As you were about to cum you stopped sucking his cock, and then you put your hand over your mouth to block out the sound of your load moans. 

Once you where finished climaxing Hanzo spun you back around so your faces would meet. “I want to cum inside you once again (Y/N) .” Hanzo spun you over once more and this time you were on your back. He just went for it as your were already ready for him. He started to trust into and fucked you like an animal on heat. This was different from last time, you were both so lost in sexual pleasure. The bed started to creek and he put his hands on the bored for more support as he fucked the living daylights out of you. You could both see one another sweat and become out of breath. 

You could both hear the wet, slamming and smacking of your genitals. You began to moan once again as he put his cock so deep inside your cock hungry pussy. Hanzo put his hand over your mouth and say “No, I must be the only one to hear your sweet moans” You started to moan loader in his mouth. Your eyes began to roll back into your head. Hanzo’s grunting started to get really loud. You could tell he was close as he picked up pace and shouted “OH FUCK (Y/N)!” 

You shouted “Hanzo” into his hand as he thrust into you once more he let out his hot seed into your now dripping vagina. You feel it stream into you, and it never felt so good to feel his load inside as his cock still throbbed in you after coming. 

Hanzo collapsed next you and then you put your head on this torso. You could hear his pacing heart beat and felt it rise as you where both out of breath from the fucking Hanzo gave you. The afterglow was so good to you. Hanzo started to play with your hair, as you both just lay there in silence as you both take in the afterglow. He left a kiss on your head “We should definitely do this often” Hanzo whispered next to you,and then chuckled. 

 

The next day came, and Hanzo was up sooner than you as the bed felt empty when you woke up. You felt sad that he wasn't there, but you knew he had his responsibilities. He left a note on the bedside table. You opened it and it said:

Good Morning, (Y/N) 

I’m sorry that you couldn't wake up next to you, but I have formal meetings and work I must attend to. I won’t be back until very late tonight. I have grabbed you some breakfast for you for when you get up. I must ask you to do your tasks for today. Once you’re finished with your work you’re welcome to wait in my room if you wish

See you soon my love,

Hanzo 

 

You started to feel disappointed you didn’t have any romantic plans with Hanzo today, but normal life must go on. You got dressed and eat the most incredible, and the most delicious food you ever had. Servant food was always bland so of course he would have the best food served to him. The rest of you day was uneventful and slow, the only thing that kept you going was the thought of Hanzo returning to you that night. 

Meanwhile Hanzo was about to be hit with some nasty information that couldn’t have come at a worse time. He was sitting in the large hall at another clans castle about a 2 hour drive away. The meeting was dull and the same old business for him. He had to try his best to ignore all distractions of thinking of you. All of the other clan leaders and elders were there, and the subject came up for him to marry off to one of the first born women born in other clans. This was nothing out of the norm for them. 

Hanzo did fear one day this subject would come up for him as he’s now 30 years old. He needed a wife to strengthen the clans. No way in hell they would let him settle anyone less never mind a mere servant. This information crushed him, he didn’t want to be with a woman he didn’t know over you just for more power. From them something changed in Hanzo, he had enough of the clan elders trying to invade too much into his life. 

 

Hanzo kept a poker face the whole time and pretend to go along with it until he figure something out. They made him kill Ganji which he is still trying to come to terms with his bitterness and sorrow that began to fill his empty heart until you came along. He didn’t feel as alone anymore in his world filled with emptiness and despair. 

The clan gave him some documents and the information of the women he could choose to marry. He wanted to be the leader of his clan but he wanted to have his own choices rather than the clan elders to choose for him...Not like this.

Once the meeting late at night after a drink or two, he was driven home. He started to feel nothing but sorrow. He didn’t want to lose you. He was even willing to give up everything to be with you. He had the documents in his hands with no intentions of looking at them. No women could even compare to you. Didn’t matter if you were a servant or not, he only wanted to love you. 

You were done with your dull tasks for the day and went back to your room as you had no requests from Hanzo. You waited for a few hours for his return, you turned on his TV and got into some PJ’s you had. All you kept thinking of was Hanzo, your love for him took over your mind. 

The door opened and it was Hanzo and your face lit up, but then your quickly realized something was very wrong. It was written all over his face. “(Y/N), we need to discuss something” At that moment your heart stopped. It sounded like he wanted to break things off with you. Hanzo walked over to you put his hand around you and said. 

“Whatever the outcome is I want you to know, I will always choose you.” You looked up at him and it looked like he wanted to cry in your arms. This is a side no one has ever seen before, so this must be bad news. Hanzo explained what was said at the meeting. Tears started to well up in your eyes. You could lose Hanzo forever and there would be nothing you could do to stop it. Hanzo was right in saying he would stick by you no matter the outcome. He knew he didn’t have much time in making the decision on a wife he must choose. 

You trusted Hanzo, that night you both just cuddled in bed thinking about what you could both do. You both didn’t have any other choice, you just had to wait it out. You started to cry in Hanzo’s arms and he comforted you. He wanted nothing but to protect you. He knew if the other clans found out about you both your life could be in danger. He had to hold off as long as he could until he could think of a plan after that you both drifted off to sleep. 

 

3 months later

 

The next few months things for you and Hanzo were still the same. You never slept in Hanzo’s room as you both wanted to be together everyday. You both had to keep a low profile about your love.You still did your roll as a servant. The time came when the clans were growing restless and impatient of Hanzo not picking a wife. He had to hold it off as long as he could. He had a meeting today and he had to make a decision. Hanzo still has not even looked at the documents, he saw it as a waste of his time. He woke you up before he left. “(Y/N) listen to me very carefully, I will have to make my decision today of picking a wife, but I assure you, it won't happen. I will do everything in my power for us to be together. Please be prepared for any outcome tonight” He kissed you like it would be the last time he would ever would. “Hanzo, I love you so much, I know it’s been a short time. I will be with you...no matter what” 

You began to cry in Hanzo’s arms, even Hanzo had to stop himself from tearing up, he held onto you so tightly. He had to let go even though he didn’t want to. Hanzo left for his meeting and all you had were you thoughts. You had to do your work and get on with it. It was so hard to keep focused. The meeting came, the tension was high. This would be one Hanzo’s biggest challenges. 

After all the other clan plans have settled and decided on those matters, the room turned to Hanzo. One of the elders quickly turn to Hanzo and said “Shimada, we have waited long enough for you to choose a wife. You must choose today or we can not carry on with clan tradition” Hanzo started to break into a cold sweat. His whole world started to crash down. 

Hanzo stood up and responded “I have almost come to a decision for who my wife will be” I will have your answer for tonight for you. However I must have until tonight to decide. “Shimada this has gone on for long enough...you had more than enough time to make a choice...but every well I will give you till tomorrow morning then you shall be wed in 2 weeks from today, this meeting is now dismissed” 

Hanzo knew now what he had to do! He got in his car and asked to be returned home as soon as possible to have enough time. He stormed into his room while you were waiting but you did not expect this... 

“(Y/N) pack your things...we’re leaving Hanamura now” Your eyes started to widen and you could not believe what you just heard. This was total madness but you were willing to do it. You trusted Hanzo could protect you.


End file.
